nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovian Land Army
Of course, when you do create a National Guard, you do not plan on incorporating the Lovian Land Army into them do you? Just wondering, because that would be some serious irony. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I have indicated at several points that this would not happen. Kunarian 03:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) UNLOR was not brutal towards the rebles, it was the other way around (they dropped napalm and agent orange on Train Village). HORTON11: • 21:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : The Napalm and agent orange isn't on the civil war page, but asuming that did happen I'm sure it was after the LLA and that we can both agree that was Brutal action by the rebels. However before that UNLOR used brutal (as in harsh) action against the rebels and that was why the LLA joined. Kunarian 21:10, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Oslobodenia was responisble for the napalming (see Siege of Train Village). And the actions of UNLOR were only a fraction of what the rebels did, they used human shields by god (captured UNLOR officers are strategically placed near would-be targets and thus used as human shields). ::: Yes I see now, however remember that all this happened after the LLA surrendered, it was not Oslobodenia that they were trying to help by rebeling but the rebels at the time, specifically the Kings rebels. Kunarian 21:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::They didn't drop Agent Orange. That's an herbicide, it would make no sense to drop it. But yeah, Oslobodenia had horrible war crimes, Kunarian... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::I never said they didn't. Kunarian 00:50, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Marcus, you were one of the most inactive at the time. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:49, June 1, 2013 (UTC) In retrospect a tad, admitidly. But during that period in which you came along, the CCPL-conservative gov't didn't do anything. Maybe passed one bill since election and we Democratically put in a new government and passed state reform and other measures. So while I was, the war was started just to regain power not to foward the nation. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:07, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Would it be possible for I, Matthew Anderson to join the LLA as a member. I am an avid sportsman, as well as owner and proprieter of Anderson Arms, Inc. I feel that my membership would be a great boon for the Army, as well as for my business. Matt (talk) 23:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Welcome good sir! we are a group of men and women who enjoy sports of all kind and live up to an ideal of fitness. While most members buy from Kameron Armaments it shall be interesting to hear the words of another gunsmith in the midst. Glad to have you aboard. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Excellent. I look forward to working with you in the future. Matt Anderson (talk) 17:21, June 13, 2013 (UTC)